


Walk a mile in my shoes

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Voodoo, but it was funny to write, i jus realized that this isnt very shippy, it kinda gets more shippy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sent by luxnowell on Tumblr: "If yours still taking promos can you do body swap Mcdanno fic?? Please!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a mile in my shoes

**Author's Note:**

> ok I think the beggining may confuse you bc i think i didn't add an explanation but tl;dr theyre chasing a spree thief who also does some spooky voodoo stuff. also steve and danny are together but don't live together

Steve aims his gun at the door. He looks at Danny, who nods in response, and then kicks the door open.

"Five-O! Get your hands u-- Fuck!" both Danny and Steve scream at the same time when they are sprayed with some kind of thick powder. They reflexively inhale it and are dizzy for a few moments, but then everything clears and they can see their suspect making a quick escape out of the back door.

"Danny, you stay here with the victim, I'll go catch her!"

"Copy that."

Danno crouches next to the man that is lying on the floor. He checks his pulse and his breathing, and finds that he's alive and well, just knocked out.

Meanwhile, Steve is running behind the woman. _This woman is pretty fast_ , he thinks. As he's nearing her, she abruptly turns to the right. Bad idea. She ends up running to a dead end, with only the low wall at her right that prevents anyone from falling five meters to the ground.

"You have nowhere to go, Dabrezil. Put your hands up." says Steve while he has his gun pointed to the middle-aged woman.

*1" _Pa janm trape m '!_ " she says in other language as she, once more, throws another kind of powder to the ground, creating a dense cloud of dust. Steve is blinded for a second and the cloud of powder dissipates, but to his surprise, the woman is nowhere to be seen. He looks in every direction, pointing his gun to where he sees, but it looks as if she had just vanished.  _Strange_ , he thinks.

He withdraws his gun and puts it inside his holster. He quickly goes all the way back to where Danny is.

He finds Danny crouching, helping the man that was lying on the floor to a sitting position. The man in question had just woken up and looked disoriented, as if he didn't know where he was.

"Hello. Can you tell us who you are?" asks Steve in a soft voice to not scare the man. The man looks at him as if he doesn't understand what he's saying. Steve tries something easier to understand. He signals to himself and says "Steve.", as if he's trying to state who he is. He signals to Danny and says "Danny."

The man understands and signals to himself too. "Emmanuel." he says.

"Danny, call the ambulance and tell them our situation."

Danny does that and Steve helps Emmanuel stand up. It looks as if this man had some difficult speaking, as his voice was a little raspy.

*2" _Li te fè sa a m '. Li te vle chanje kò mwen an_." Emmanuel says.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

The dark skinned man tries making some kind of gesture, as if he's blowing powder from his hand. " _Pharah. Pharah Dabrezil._ "

"Ah, her name is Pharah." The whole time Steve and Danny had been searching for a middle-aged haitian woman, and the only clue they had was that her surname was Dabrezil, but now they had her first name.

When they get out of the house, the ambulance is just parking outside and the paramedics coming out of it. They help Emmanuel get on a stretcher and check his vital signs. Meanwhile, a different paramedic asks Danny and Steve information about the case.

"We can't tell you much," starts Steve. "but the man told us -as he could- that his name is Emmanuel and that our suspect, Pharah Dabrezil, used some sort of powder to knock him out."

As Steve speaks, the paramedic writes everything down in a notepad. He looks at both men with a curious expression. "Gentlemen, did that suspect, by chance, use the same or other powder on you?"

"Well," Danny says. "when we first entered the place she threw some sort of powder on us. Maybe she was upset that we interrupted her voodoo ritual. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes and nose are a little red, to be honest. And, I don't like to brag, but... I used to study some of these voodoo things when I was younger. Maybe you should let us do a checkup on you, just to make sure nothing's wrong."

"That would be corre--"

"Absolutely not."

Steve looks at Danny with a confused expression. "Why not? You heard him."

"I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine. And you will, too."

"Like hell I will." answers Steve and turns to the paramedic. "You were saying?" he says while Danny rolls his eyes.

Steve lets the paramedic examine his throat with a tongue depressor and a small lantern while Danny explains the situation to the other 5-0 members via phone.

"It looks a little red to me, but doesn't look too grave. I would recommend you to drink green tea if it starts hurting."

"You heard that, Danno? We gotta drink steamy green tea in the middle of the scorching heat of Hawaii." Danny just nods and signals to his cellphone in response as if saying 'I'm talking here'.

The paramedic chuckles and shakes his head. "Alright, thanks for the information. I gotta go." They wave at the paramedic as he enters the ambulance. Steve and Danny enter the car and drive to the Police Department.

 

Once they arrive, Kono and Chin greet them. Their expressions quickly change to one of shocked disgust.

"What?" asks Danny.

"Brah, you okay?" asks Kono.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are really red. Your noses too. What happened back there?"

"Spooky stuff." answers Steve as a simple response.

 

They all decide to drop the matter until it's time to go home. They wave their goodbyes and go to their houses.

 

When Danny and Steve are inside their respective houses, though, they don't feel very well.

Danny starts feeling somehow dizzy, and when little Grace asks him to read a bedstory for her, he apologizes and says he's too tired. He goes to his bedroom and suddenly feels as if his arms and legs were made of lead.

At the same time, in other location, Steve is struggling to keep awake and drink the green tea he just made. He decides to drink just a few sips because he's so tired and feels so dizzy that he feels he might pass out right there. He makes the effort and walks to his bedroom, throwing himself on his bed.

At the same time, both men fall asleep.

 

How little did they know that they had interrupted an important ritual, and that now, they were part of it.

 

 

The following morning, Danny wakes with the alarm going off feeling refreshed and way better than the day before, although he feels as if something doesn't add up.

He gets up and deactivates the alarm. _Strange_ , he thinks. He remembers the alarm digital numbers as red instead of green. He thinks his mind is playing a trick on him, but brushes it off.

"Grace! Have you woken up already?" he calls in a loud voice. He knows Grace always wakes up a few minutes before him, due to having to prepare for school. When he doesn't receive a response, he walks to where the door is and aims to turn the doorknob. He ends up touching the solid wall.

_Alright, this is getting weird._

He can see just a little by the small sunlight that comes from the blinds. _Blinds? But I have curtains!_ Without wanting to be more freaked out than he his now, he reaches for the blinds and raises them. Then he can see his room clearly, and can also see that _clearly, this isn't my room._

He opens the door to discover that this isn't his house neither. But he remembers whose house this is. This is Steve's house.

He knows where the bathroom is. He goes there.

He sees his reflection on the mirror.

"Oh my God."

He's Steve.

 

At the same time, Steve looks at his reflection in the mirror and discovers the same thing. He's Danny.

He's horrorized and at a loss for words. First, he has curtains instead of blinds, then Danny's daughter, Grace, appears out of nowhere insisting that " _it's time to go to school, daddy!_ " and he had to ask " _what? I'm not your dad, I'm--_ " and then he realizes that his voice has changed, and that's how he ended up looking at himself in front of the mirror and discovering the unimaginable.

"Dad, come on! You have to drive me to school!"

"Listen, Grace, I'm sorry, but I'm not your dad. It doesn't matter how I look like right now, I am Uncle Steve."

"Dad, please!" says Grace while she laughs. "This isn't time for games."

"No, no, it's true! I am Uncle Steve!"

"Prove it."

"How? How can I make you believe me?"

"What's the thing daddy hates the most but never says he does? Only Steve knows."

"Pinapple on pizza, because how can people add fruit on top of a pizza?"

Grace looks stunned. "You are Uncle Steve!"

"Yes, I am. I have to speak with your father, who's probably freaking out right now by the same thing."

"But how--?"

Steve's (Danny's) cellphone rings interrupting Grace and Steve answers.

"What the hell, McGarrett?!" Danny's sudden scolding is so loud that Steve almost drops the phone in his surprise. "You have some explaining to do right now--"

"Yes, yes, Danno. I know. I'm in the same situation. But first things first: where is Grace's school? I have to take her there now, right?" he asks Grace and she nods.

"Oh my God, my voice sounds like that on the phone? Nevermind, I'll give you the adress."

After giving Steve the directions to the school, Steve drives Grace there. Then he goes to the Police Department to meet an angry and bewildered Danno at the door.

"There you are. What the hell do you think happened?"

"I think it might have to do with that powder Dabrezil threw on us. Hey, wait..." says Steve while checking Danny (himself) out. "Nice."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asks Danno.

Just the perfect moment for Kono to cut in.

"What's going on here?"

"Hey--" starts Steve.

"Why don't you let him do the explaining?" asks Danno in an angry tone.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Kono.

"You see..."

After he's finished explaining the situation to Kono, she looks amazed and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God, no... This is... Really? No joking?" she asks as if she was containing her laughter.

"Yes, can't you see that our personalities don't match our bodies?" asks Danny wildly pointing at himself and Steve.

Kono just starts laughing and goes inside the department. Both men follow her wondering what's so funny.

"Chin, Chin, oh my Go-od, come see this." she says between laughs. Chin turns his head and looks at her befuddled.

"What is it?"

"Look. Look at them. Steve is Danny and Danny is Steve."

He looks even more confused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asks.

"No, and it is not funny!" answers Danny with a grimace while Steve keeps a completely straight face.

"Okay, now I believe you." says Chin. "But how? Wait, let me guess... Spooky stuff."

"Yeah." answers Steve. "It must have been that voodoo powder stuff from yesterday."

 

Eventually, they get a call from the hospital from the same paramedic from the day before, indicating that their witness, Emmanuel Hantus, has been discharged and has agreed to go to the interrogation, with the help of a Haitian Creole interpreter.

 

Hantus is driven to the Police Department. When he's inside, the interrogation takes place.

After some questions, everything clears up: it turns out Pharah Dabrezil, who he knew from a distant relative, tried to cast a body switch spell on herself and him, just to be able to know where Emmanuel used to hide his money in his house. She had already said the spell when Steve and Danny surprised her in the act and she accidentally threw the magical powder on them in her shock.

"Okay, now could you please ask him where we can find her or at least where her house is, so we can arrest her and she can revert the spell and give us our bodies back?"

The interpreter looks surprised but she does anyway.

*3" _Ou konnen ki kote kay li se?_ "

" _Wi. Mwen bezwen yon bagay pou ekri._ " he answers.

"Yes. I need something to write on." translates the interpreter.

Emmanuel writes an adress that is hopefully Dabrezil's, and then Steve and Danno are on their way.

 

They arrive in short time, in case she decided to go out on a spree again. Steve knocks on the door.

"Five-O! Dabrezil, come out with your hands up in the air!"

They hear some clatter from inside.

"Danno, check out if there's a backdoor."

Danny goes to the back of the house and hides on the wall beside the backdoor.

Surprisingly, it takes no more than 15 seconds for Dabrezil to come out from the backdoor, and less than 0.2 seconds for Danny to tackle her to the ground and cuff her.

"Whoo! How did I look?" asks Danny with a struggling Pharah in his arms.

Steve rolls his eyes and they enter the car.

 

After another interrogation and more interpreting, Dabrezil agrees to revert the spell.

" _Nou bezwen gen tout twa nan nou sèl._ " she says.

"We need to be all three of us alone." the interpreter translates.

"Like hell we're doing that! We'll be alone here, but there'll be people looking at the other side of the two-way mirror." answers Danny.

The interpreter nods and she gets out of the room.

They all sit on the floor. Pharah starts saying a spell in Haitian Creole, something that neither Danny nor Steve can understand. Almost at the end of it, she takes out a white powder (the same she threw on them the first time) and when she's finished she sprays them with it. They cough and rub their eyes. When everything clears, they're back to their usual selves.

"Ah, thank God!" says Danno, exaggeratedly. "My own, sexy body is back."

Dabrezil looks at them confused.

"Alright, thanks for this. You're still going to jail. Come on, Danno." he says while helping him up.

 

When all is resolved, Dabrezil is sent to jail for six months with a $2,500 fine. Everything goes back to what it was before.

"Hey, I gotta admit I got nice moves." says Steve.

"Excuse me? It was _I_ who was controlling your body when I made that arrest. It means that _I_ got nice moves. Plus, I look pretty good without a tie. Come on, you gotta admit you liked owning such a nice body." answers Danny while he kisses Steve on the cheek.

Steve sighs. "Whatever you say, Danno. Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> *1 "Pa janm trape m '!" (You'll never catch me!)  
> *2 "Li te fè sa a m '. Li te vle chanje kò mwen an." (She did this to me. She wanted to change my body.)  
> *3 "Ou konnen ki kote kay li se?" (Do you know where her house is?)  
> Note: I don't speak Haitian Creole, this was translated by Google Translator I'm sorry if you speak Haitian Creole and this doesn't make sense to you.
> 
> wow this got out of hand i didnt expect it to be this long also note i actually dont remember a lot about this series th;e last time i watched it was on 2012 maybe pl sdont fire me


End file.
